prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-14539762-20140108184145/@comment-14539762-20140108224139
@AlisonDiBitches: Maybe Aria doesn't fulfill all premises of being a slut, but still she is a goddamn cheater. She is in a relationship with Jake, but had sex with Ezra in the latest episode. If you don't count this as cheating, then you're very open minded. She was unfaithful to all her boyfriends... but until 4x14 it was only kissing and pecking. When it comes to Wesley, Noel, Connor: Yes, you might be right. It was just a peck. But whatever was between e.g Jason and Aria was more just a small peck . It gets worse and worse with Aria. First she gives other boys a peck on the lips while she is in a relationship with another guy, then she '''kisses '''a guy (for like 7 seconds) while being in a rleationship with another guy, now she has '''sex '''with a guy while being in a relationship with another guy. What's next? Will she have sex with her boyfriend's father and brother at the same time? Yes, humans do mistakes. But Aria does the same mistake over and over again. If she knows that she still has feelings for Ezra, then she should at least be fair to Jake and break up with him BEFORE she has sex with Ezra. Or she should stay single for a while and think about what and who she really wants. “You can never make the same mistake twice because the second time you make it, it's not a mistake, it's a choice.”. Some really wise and true words. And why is Erza at fault as well? Why more than Aria? He doesn't have a girlfriend, he didn't cheat on anybody. Aria called Ezra, she wanted to talk to him, she asked him to drive both of them to a more private place. Then they had consensual (I guess & hope) sex. Aria is not a child anymore. She can differ wrong and right. If she wants people to be loyal to her, then she should also be loyal to them. Aria's father cheated on her mom (and therefore on Aria and Mike as well). She knows how much it hurts to be betrayed by a person you really care about. Still, she cheated on Jake and doesn't even seem to care. This attitude really makes her ugly. Spencer showed her "cupcakes", yes. But she got insulted by her best friend Emily later. Aria's actions never have any consequences in the show, so she should at least get a bit criticism on the internet. (Btw I don't count getting insulted by a 14-15 year old wannabe macho Conner a consequence) . And you can't really compare showing your boobs to someone (while being single btw) and having sex with someone who isn't your boyfriend. @AlisBaby: Maybe the A at the end wasn't male. In season 1 and 2 A also seemed to be a man (the body, the way A walked). But it turned out that it was girly girl Mona. I didn't really pay attetion to the books :D But I'm sure that the producers didn't show the book just for fun. It's most likely a hint. It really could be about Ali and Ezra. holiday in Devon = holiday in Cape May, beautiful woman = Alison. Alison didn't have a husband, but she had a fling with Ian, didn't she? She cheats on her "husband" with a married man. Ezra was in a relationship with Jacki back then, right? It kinda fits. Did you read this book?